Camp HalfBlood: Five Valentine's Day Love Stories
by Blondie B. Happy
Summary: Frazel, Thalico, Jasper, Leyna, and Percabeth! All together at Camp Half-Blood for Valentine's Day! What could go wrong? Well, a lot, obviously! Fast plot! Read/Review! OOC and AU! Complete!
1. Chapter 1: Frazel

**Hi! I have a couple of other stories for different books, such as The Mark of Athena (my best), Nevermore: A Maximum Ride Novel, Tiger's Destiney, and Harriet Dotter and the Magicians Gem: Year one. Please read them. This little book is going to have five chapters, each containing a different story for Vaelntine's Day. This one is Frazel; the others will be Thalico, Jasper, Leyna, and Percabeth. This one does not have that much action (nothing really), and it is kind of lie the Battle of the Labyrinth and The Demigod Files, rolled into one:) It has characters from both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. I am including most, excluding the dead ones (though I would love to make a sixth chapter about Silena/Beckendorf). Please ignore any typos! Anyway, review and Happy Valentine's Day:) **

* * *

><p><strong>The Love Story of Frazel<strong>

As Frank brushed his exceptionally short hair, he couldn't help but think, _Wow! I can't believe that I am finally at Camp Half-Blood. _

Yes, Frank Zhang, son of Mars was at Camp Half-Blood. The Greeks had been much nicer than he had expected. Well, of course, Percy had always been nice to him, but all of these people were great. He was meeting new campers left and right.

Half of Camp Jupiter's population had journeyed over the United States to come to Long Island, New York, for Valentine's Day. Apparently, the she-wolf Lupa and the centaur Chiron had thought that it was a good idea for them to all interact together during a loving holiday. Well, of course, not too interactive.

He was the only person staying in Percy's cabin. Tyson, Percy's Cyclops half-brother, was working a short shift as General in the Cyclops army before Valentine's day. They were expecting him to arrive during dinner.

They had come in so late that Frank hadn't even had time to look at the architecture surrounding him. This was probably a crime in Annabeth's world.

He still didn't get why he was even bothering to brush his military-cut. He dropped the brush and stepped away from the mirror. The Poseidon cabin would have been pretty impressive, if it hadn't been an absolute wreck! A mound of socks and orange shirts were in one corner, and in another a vase of exotic flowers were wilting. Not to mention something gooey hanging from the ceiling. It was a beige color, and Frank was personally terrified to find out what it was. So he didn't ask.

Percy, the lazy bum, was still fast asleep. Frank caught some of the soft words he was whispering which included, "Hey!", "Ouch!", and, "Oh, Annabeth," with a sigh.

Frank wondered what he must say in his sleep.

He was completely worried about Valentine's Day. It was his first one to have while dating Hazel. He didn't want to disappoint her. He just wasn't good with all of this lovey-dovey stuff. He had never celebrated Valentine's Day. He had never had a reason to.

Frank heard a loud THUD! And turned to find Percy on the ground, his bed sheets tangled around him.

"Crap!" he muttered, while rubbing his head where Frank could already see a bruise forming. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Maybe because it is time for you to actually get your fat butt out of bed?" tried Frank with an innocent shrug.

"Shut up!" snarled Percy.

"Oh, looks like someone is grumpy!"

"No," Percy sighed. "It's just Annabeth. I don't know what to get her…" he looked at Frank as if he might know.

"Hey, don't ask me. I know NOTHING about this kind of stuff!"

"Well, okay then." Percy threw his bed sheets on his bed, where they would stay exactly like that due to the fact that Percy was most likely too lazy to make his bed. He ran over to the pile of dirty clothes and pulled out a not-so-smelly shirt and threw it one. He grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and put them on too.

"Percy, do I even want to know what that is?" asked Frank, pointing and the blob of whatever it was as Percy combed his hair with his fingers.

"What?" Percy glanced up at it. "Oh, that. Ha, that brings back memories." Percy smiled.

"Ooookay." Frank didn't really care to know more.

The sun was still low in the sky when they stepped out of the Poseidon cabin. Frank was finally getting a clear view at the cabins. It was a very… odd mixture to say the least. One was some type of black rock in the shape of a small house, with torches filled with a weird green fire. Another was old and dilapidated, while one was made of stacked boulders. The two biggest were at the end of the two rows. One was big than the other. They both had pillars in the front and were made out of white marble.

"Well, this certainly isn't Camp Jupiter," Frank stated.

"Yeah, we actually have fun here."

Frank rolled his eyes and started walking towards the Dining Pavilion. On the way there, two twins walked out of the dilapidated wooden cabin. They had salt and pepper hair and mischievous eyes, kind of like Leo. But Frank could tell that they were not related.

"That's Conner and Travis Stoll," said Percy. "Don't trust them."

Conner and Travis were wearing shirts covered in pink and red hearts of all different sizes.

"Nice shirts," Percy called to them.

They came up to them. "For your information," one of them said, "I am very proud to be wearing this. It is one-hundred percent cashmere and I stole it from one of those expensive stores on that shopping street in New York City."

"Um, okay, but shouldn't you wear that tomorrow Travis?"

"Why?" the other, probably Conner, asked. "Who wears Valentine's Day apparel after Valentine's Day?"

"WHAT?" yelled Frank and Percy simultaneously.

"Uh, it's Valentine's Day, duh! How do you forget something like that?" questioned Travis.

"Oh, Annabeth is not going to like this!" Conner laughed. But Annabeth was the farthest thing on Frank's mind. WHAT ABOUT HAZEL?

Conner and Travis cackled evilly as they walked away.

"What do I do?" Percy asked frantically as they continued their walk to have breakfast.

"I don't know," said Frank. "I think I have twenty bucks. Maybe I can buy something for Hazel." Frank dug around in his jean's pocket, but nothing was there. He checked the other.

Nothing.

"I know I had something!" Frank exclaimed, wondering where his money had gone.

"That's the Stoll Brothers for you," replied Percy. Frank still didn't get how in the name of Olympus those twins had managed to pickpocket him.

When they arrived, Frank saw Hazel sitting next to Nico. He quickly adverted his eyes, hoping that she hadn't noticed him.

How could it be Valentine's Day? How had he not known? Gods, he was stupid!

He piled his plate full of heart-shaped pancakes, which seemed to mock him.

After breakfast had ended, Chiron had started stomping his hooves, beckoning everyone to be quiet.

"Tonight," he announced, "there will be a game of Capture the Flag. Now, normally we would let Camp Jupiter be on one team and Camp Half-Blood be on the other. But since it is Valentine's Day, it will be boys versus girls!"

Half of the people there started laughing as they exchanged glances between Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth looked over from the Athena table and smiled mockingly at Percy, who smiled back. But Frank could tell that he was scared out of his mind.

Percy and Frank both had the same problem. If they won Capture the Flag, Hazel and Annabeth would get mad at them. If they didn't win, they'd be the laughing stock of both camps.

"Okay, now off with your activities and whatnot. Everyone from Camp Jupiter needs to find a buddy from Camp Half-Blood to show them around." Almost ever living soul groaned, including some of the dead Lars that had come from the Roman camp. "Now, now, don't act like that. If you honestly don't want to, then show yourself around. Just don't get killed." And with that, Chiron gave everyone a cheerful smiled and galloped off towards the Big House, which, go figure, was pretty big.

So everyone got up from their seats and tossed their excess food into some giant fire.

"And we do this why?" questioned Frank as Percy and him waited in line to do so.

"It's an offering to the Gods," replied Percy. He scraped left over barbecue (who had barbecue for breakfast?) in the fire and muttered some illegible words.

Frank tossed his pancakes in it. Automatically, he could smell every food he ever wanted, just coming from the smoke.

"To Venus," he breathed. "I never ask you for anything, but just let me have a good day today, alright?"

So he followed Percy around camp. All day they did different things, such as sword fighting, archery, and lava rock wall climbing. Frank and Percy had been trying to brainstorm ideas, but almost nothing came to mind. They had caught glimpses of their friends here and there, such as Jason and Reyna (who scared both of them), but thankfully, no sign of Annabeth or Hazel.

Dinner was short and simple. They ate for about thirty minutes, and Frank mostly poked his food with his fork. Percy seemed to be a stress eater, because he was stuffing his face full of pepperoni and bacon pizza.

Dinner was also weird. Nico had disappeared, but that was pretty normal, because no one ever knew where he was. But Annabeth and Hazel were also missing. Due to this, Chiron said that Piper and Clarisse, a very scary daughter of Ares (the scariest thought was the Frank was half related to her), would be leading the girl team. Jason and Percy would be leading the boy's team.

So afterwards, everyone gathered together in their teams. Everyone was required to play, even the Aphrodite and Venus kids. Not to mention the Hypnos and Somnus people, who didn't look that happy to have to walk. Frank didn't struggle with his armor, which wasn't that different from the Roman Legion armor. Percy and Jason gathered everyone in a giant circle.

"Okay, listen up!" yelled Jason, and the crowd quieted down. "I want the people from Dakota to Butch on my team."

"And on my team, I want the people from Grover to Chris!" called Percy. "All Apollo kids will be defenders. Hide and shoot, it's not that hard. The others need to defend the flag. We are going to attack from two different sides. Even though you're on mine and Jason's teams, does not mean that we are going to be with you the entire time. Sometimes we will let other people guide the groups. Spread out, but not so far out that you get killed by a stray person or murdered by a monster! If you see an opening to get the flag, get some people to go with you to get it."

"Do you understand?" asked Jason.

Everyone mumbled their agreement, except for Octavian, who Frank was shocked that had come to a _Greek_ camp, considering how much he hated the Greeks.

Someone, probably Chiron, blew a horn. And so that game began.

Frank was on Jason's side, but near the back of the crowd. They all departed in opposite directions; Percy's team to the left, Jason's team to the right, and the other straight down the middle to defend. A few stayed to guard the flag.

Frank had an arrow ready (along with thirty more in his quiver), plus a knife in his belt, just in case.

He ran for a while. The sun had already set, and so he could barely see anything, let alone the other guys. He only knew they were there because he could hear their footfall. And Frank wasn't completely sure if it was his team.

Out of nowhere, Frank felt a cold sharp object against his throat. No blood had been drawn, but it didn't feel too great.

"Hey," said a girl's voice. Frank groaned. It was Hazel.

"Hey," he said. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Same to you. Thank you so much for my gift! You are so nice!"

Now Frank was confused. He just decided to go along with it. "Oh, you're welcome. I thought you would like it!"

"Well, I do!" She drew away her knife and stepped out from behind him.

"So where have you been all day?" asked Frank.

"Oh, you know, here, there, everywhere." She smiled mischievously. "Do you want to do something instead of this game?"

Anything to not get a knife to the neck again. "Sure."

"Well, follow me then," she said and walked off.

Soon they had reached a clearing in the woods. "And we are here why?"

"Oh I don't know," sighed Hazel. "I wanted to be alone with you. I went walking through the woods today, and found this clearing. I had a nice talk with some tree nymphs, who can successfully annoy you to death. There is this one that wouldn't shut up about that fawn named Grover."

"I heard that!" came a voice from a juniper on a boulder nearby. "And he is a satyr!"

"Well, excuse me!" replied Hazel sarcastically. She walked over and leaned on the boulder. Frank came and leaned on it next to her. They soon turned toward each other while leaning on the rock. And that's when they fell into darkness.

The fall lasted for all of five seconds. Frank's back came down hard on the floor and all of his breath left him. He gagged and coughed until he finally had air in his lungs once again. He looked up at Hazel who was already on her feet, observing their surroundings.

"Where are we?" she whispered, as if afraid to be over heard.

Frank glanced around the room. It was actually a corridor. There was a T at the end of it. It had obviously once been something incredible. But now, the rock ceiling looked like it was threatening to crumble, and buts of debris and blood covered the stone floor.

He racked his memory for any little bit of Greek Mythology he had in it. Then he remembered the tale of Theseus and the Minotaur.

"We are in the Labyrinth."

"But I thought Percy destroyed this place a couple of years ago?" Hazel said in a curious and scared tone. "Didn't he say something about that?"

"Yeah, the creator, Daedalus, died, and this thing was supposed to have died along with it!"

"Maybe just the magical parts have been destroyed, like time differences?"

"Maybe, but this place looks pretty trashed to me."

"Well, duh," Hazel said. "There had been a war here! But I thought this had been sealed up?"

"Seals break," Frank said.

"I guess." Hazel walked forward looking around the hallway. "I think this place is its actual size now!"

"That's got to be big!" Frank exclaimed. Then he remembered that Hazel was walking away. "Hey, shouldn't we, like, get out of here!"

"Let's explore! It'll be fun!" And he had no choice but to follow. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

But nothing did. They walked down intertwining corridors, and soon, Frank had NO idea which way was back to where they had started. But Hazel seemed to know where she was.

"Okay, I'm bored," she concluded. "Let's leave."

"But we're lost now!"

"Um, Frank. Remember, I am a daughter of Pluto. I have a little power!"

She looked upward and clapped her hands. The ground and ceiling began to rumble and shake. Frank was positive that Hazel was surely going to kill them. But instead, a tiny, person-sized hole appeared above them, and an earth-made ladder rose out of the ground.

"Wow," he breathed. "You are getting good at this!"

"Thanks," she returned. Then she leaned in and put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. Frank kissed her back, and then they broke apart, both grinning.

"I had a great Valentine's Day. No matter what, I hope you know that." But before Frank could say anything, she climbed up the ladder and hopped on the ground. Frank followed but by the time he reached the top, he heard the cries of the defending guys. They were at the boy's base.

Then he noticed Hazel sprinting away from his teammates, holding their blue flag in one hand. Frank felt like a chump. He finally understood why you should never play along with things you don't get.

"Thanks again for my gift," she screamed, and then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Leyna

**In the last chapter, for those who don't know, the gift was winning the game. Hazel knew that Frank had forgotten, so she pretended that he had so that he would come with her. In the end, Frank helped her win the game without knowing it, so that is why she ran off with the flag yelling "Thanks for my gift!**

* * *

><p>The Love Story of Leyna<p>

_I love my bed! _thought Leo as he climbed out of it. That Beckendorf guy must've have been pretty good with mechanics to make."

If only he were still alive.

The bed had a built in iPad on the headboard, but Leo guessed that when Beckendorf had been alive, it had just been and over-sized iPod touch. Below the cabin were secret compartments, so Leo could just disappear into his and listen to random music on the iPad. He had Green Day, Eminem, Pitbull, Red-Hot Chili Peppers, Muse, and even some oldies like Bruce Springsteen and Led Zeppelin.

"One, 21 guns, throw up your arms into the sky, you and I," Leo finished the song. That is when he realized that it was exactly 1:24 AM. _What holiday is it? _he thought. _Oh yeah, April Fools! I got some pranking to do!_

He went to his calendar to type in reminders, but then the calendar said, _Valentine's Day!_

Crap! It was Valentine's Day and he didn't have a valentine. Well, it's not like it was a first. He just went back to his playlist and put on Set Fire to the Rain by Adele. Yeah, that song seemed fitting for him.

"BUT I SET FI-I-RE, TO THE RAIN!" sang Leo. "WATCHED IT POUR AS I TOUCHED YOUR FACE!"

"SHUT UP!" came a muffled boy's voice from a compartment next to him. "Do you EVER sleep?"

"My singing isn't that bad," he muttered, pressing the pause button.

Apparently, his cabin mate had heard him, because the guy said, "Yes it is, dude!"

"Ugh." Leo pulled up his covers that had a heating system inside of the fabric, and tried to close his eyes. But he couldn't. He tried focusing on an object to make his eyes tired, like his built in flat screen, but it didn't really work.

"I give up," he announced to no one in particular after about thirty minutes. He pulled off the blankets that were getting way to hot, even for him, and pressed a button that made him and the bed rise to the main floor of the Hephaestus cabin. He looked in his draw and pulled on a pair of holey jeans and a gray t-shirt that said, _I'm with stupid! He's in my conscience!_ He then opened his door to the cool, night air.

He knew that being outside at night was risky. Or at least that was what he was told. People said that the Harpies roamed the camp at night, waiting to feed on innocent, stupid campers like him.

But that wasn't the case the night. Almost everyone was out of their cabin, even a couple of people from his own. Many were walking down towards… the beach?

Leo went up to someone… his name was Malcolm maybe... and asked, "What are we doing?"

He looked at Leo as if he were the dumbest dude on the planet. "The Romans are coming," he sighed.

"Oh, I forgot about that!" he smiled. He had only heard about some of them. The Percy Jackson guy had told him about a few, but he never been face to face with one of them.

Well, except for Jason.

Leo was glad that Jason was still at this camp. For what reason, he did not know. But it was always good to have a friend around, and Leo didn't want to be stuck with only Piper, who would probably cry her eyes out if Jason left.

Leo stumbled his way through the crowds of people to get to the beach. When he finally got there, he could already see pegasi landing. The pegasus Blackjack was whinnying like a mad horse to some other pegasus that was landing from the sky. A girl in purple robes was on the pegasus'. She had long dark brown hair had piercing eyes, but she was kind of hot.

When her pegasus saw Blackjack, it freaked a poured on the speed. The girl literally fell fifteen feet and landed onto the sand. The two winged horses disappeared.

No one else had paid attention to her, but Leo ran up and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

The girl blinked, as if she was confused by his question. Then she spit out some sand and responded, "I am fine."

"Well, that's good," he huffed, and the offered her a hand. She accepted it and he pulled her up.

"I'm Leo Valdez, in case you were wondering."

She stared at him, trying to calculate him in a scientific way. "I wasn't, but if we are exchanging names and titles, I am Reyna, praetor of Camp Jupiter."

"Oh, yeah, Jason told me about you. Were you two dating?"

Reyna looked uneasy. "No, we were just friends. And I think he already had a girlfriend." She smiled behind his shoulder. Leo turned and saw Piper and Jason standing a few feet away from each other.

"They aren't dating," Leo stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Reyna gave him the tiniest smile ever and walked past him to go see her old friend.

They had only said a few words to one another, but for some odd reason, Leo felt like he had known her his entire life.

* * *

><p>"Wake up," called someone, probably impatient that the head counselor couldn't get his butt out of bed. But Leo had his reasons. When he had finally managed to make it back to his cabin, he literally past out cold. He had sweet dreams of Reyna, and he had JUST met her!<p>

"Gods, fine!" Leo grumbled, his bed rising to the main floor. He threw on an orange t-shirt and dark jeans. When he walked outside, he saw every one of his half brothers and sisters waiting on him.

"Am I that late?" he asked, exasperated. The guys groaned and the girls rolled their eyes.

"I guess I am." He started walking to the dining pavilion, and all of them followed. This made Leo feel like he was a mother duck and they were his babies.

But Leo was certain that Flame Boy was a WAY better title than Mother Duck.

For breakfast, Leo had toast that was dyed in shades of pink and red and a cup of strawberry yogurt. His eyes wandered around at the new and old faces. Percy and some Roman- Leo recalled from Percy that it was probably Frank- looked exceptionally nervous. Nico was giving everyone his signature death-eye. Piper and Drew were arguing about something… again!

Pretty normal.

But that Reyna chick was nowhere. This confused Leo, but he didn't say anything.

So after breakfast ended, and Chiron had made all of his announcements (Yay, Capture the Flag! Another chance to be pummeled by Annabeth!) he headed to his first activity- archery.

Leo sucked at it almost as much as Percy.

The first time Leo had got his hands on a bow and arrow, he had almost stuck Chiron in a personal spot. On accident, of course.

So he tried to hit the targets, because anywhere for him would be great! After about ten tries, Reyna showed up.

The first thing that caught Leo off guard was that she was only wearing a purple shirt and khaki Capri's. No medals, no robes, no gold.

Her eyes darted to him, and she acknowledged him with a quick nod. The she grabbed a bow and arrow and notched it. She squinted, positioned it, and then let the arrow fly. In less than a second, it lodged itself straight in the center of the target.

Bulls-eye!

"Awesome!" Leo congratulated. Reyna looked at him, and her expression was one of those, _And you are talking to me, why?_

"It was bad. It was off." She rolled her eyes, as if this were obvious to everyone, and then grabbed another arrow. Leo adverted his attention and tried his best to be better. But it really started to embarrass him. Finally he dropped it, convinced that he was utterly horrible.

"Do you want help?" Reyna asked. Leo looked up to see her staring at him.

"I think I'm hopeless."

"No one is hopeless." She came over and handed him another bow, which he took.

"Okay, now notch it." So he did. Then her hands came up to his arms and shoulders, carefully positioning them to be in one certain direction. They were very soft and gave Leo goosebumps as they moved over his muscles. Yes, he had muscles. That is what a few months at the camp did to you. He looked her in the eye to find that she was blushing bright red. He started to too. She looked at his face and touched his cheek with one finger, pushing his face back towards the target.

"Shoot now!" she ordered. And he did.

And it hit the very center.

Leo laughed. She had made it so simple! "Well, thank you," he sighed with a smile. "That is the best I've ever done!"

She returned the smile, and it was genuine. "You're welcome." But then she put her expressionless mask back on and walked away.

And he walked off in the other direction, his fingers grazing over the spot where hers had been.

He did the rest of his normal camp activities without seeing her. But nothing had been as exciting as her, not even the fight he saw Rachel having with some Roman guy.

Dinner was calm also. He had a salad, which he had never had in his entire life! It was either lettuce or tomatoes, not both! He mostly picked at it, and by the time dinner was over, he had taken two bites.

When he scraped his food into the fire, he just prayed to his father that he wouldn't get too pummeled while playing Capture the Flag.

So he strapped on his bulky armor and made sure that his tool belt was around him waist. He also had a knife up his sleeve and a small sword hanging from the tool belt, just in case.

Jason walked over to him and slapped him on the back. "You ready?"

"Um, not really," Leo replied. "I'm not in the mood to fight…"

"That's probably because of Reyna, huh?" Jason grinned at him.

Leo shoved Jason. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you so like her!" Jason laughed, and before Leo could do anything, Jason had walked away to stand by Percy's side.

They made some orders, and Leo zoned out. Before he knew it, everyone was departing, so he just followed the person in front of him and tried to act as if he knew everything. But he didn't think that he fooled anyone.

A horn blew, and Leo started running. The sun had set and the monsters were coming out to play.

In other words, to kill.

Leo ran until in lungs burned, and then he realized that he could not another camper anywhere.

He was lost in the woods.

Leo could remember too many bad encounters in the woods, and in all of the horror movies, bad things usually happened either near old homes or scary woods

He lit his hand on fire, but that didn't give off the much light. And he was afraid that if he made the flames any bigger, he might catch something on fire, and then he would have some very angry trees after him, and who wanted that?

He had two choices; head back in the other direction, or keep moving forward like he had his entire life.

So why stop now?

As he headed in deeper, the less he heard the soft sound of metal on metal, or the occasional scream. Soon, all he heard was crickets, his heaving breathing, and snapping twigs. Leo wasn't even sure if the twigs were snapping under his feet or someone, or something, else's.

Then out of the trees, Leo felt a sharp pain in the back of his calf. He looked down to see some stupid badger attacking it. But this badger had five inch fangs protruding from its jaw.

"Get off!" Leo yelled in a hushed whisper. He shook his leg like a dog would if it was being scratched, but its hold remained strong. He finally grabbed his knife and sliced it in half. He heard a thud as it dropped to the hard ground.

Leo didn't bother to look at the creature again. But he did bother to look at his knife. Just as he suspected, it was covered in blood. He didn't clean it and just re-sheathed it and carried on though the forest.

He tripped over large roots repeatedly, and one time, fell on his face. That made him receive some bruises. But he just huffed and stood back up.

He wasn't really sure how much time had passed. But after a while, he started to hear something besides himself. He stopped abruptly and listen.

Out of nowhere, he was tackled to the ground from behind. Apparently, he was back in range of the other campers, and one of the girls was ready to stop anyone.

Leo arched his back a flipped her off, so she did a somersault over his head. By now, his fire had extinguished, and he was ready to fight.

He felt a metal cut into his arm, and he bit back a scream. He grabbed his knife and parried away the blade. He saw it glint in the moonlight as it swung at his head, but he raised his own weapon quickly, and felt the other deadly tool fly away.

But the person had a back up, because before he even knew it, he was back to defending himself. But he gave up the defensive route and took up the offensive one. He made the moves and the other person was left to defend him. But then he felt a shoe hit his exposed chin, and he was thrown backwards in a daze, trying to regain his composure.

Automatically, the person had him on the ground, pushed up against the tree. She straddled him, but Leo was still seeing stars. He felt the bark of the tree push cut against his neck, and he tried his best not to black out.

"Give up?" asked the girl. Leo recognized the voice. He only groaned a response.

The girl laughed and took Leo's hands pressing them to the tree so that he was useless. He could feel her breath on his face and finally, he regained his eyesight.

He was staring at Reyna.

She smiled. "We are so going to win tonight!" she claimed with glee.

"Not if I can help it…" Leo muttered, and with every little bit of his strength, he propelled himself forward.

Reyna fell backward and Leo land on top of her. She kicked him and made him roll off, only so that she could get on top of him.

"I will not lose to you," she said calmly.

"Say what you want, but that doesn't mean it is going to happen," he informed. "Anyone else out there?"

"No, just me!" she replied. "And what about you?"

"I'm the only one. I got lost near the beginning."

She chuckled at him. "That is nice." She then reached over to the side of him and grabbed his knife.

"You won't be needing this," she told him, and stood up. Leo was too weak to do anything but watch. She looked around and the hurled the knife far into the woods. "And now you will not be getting it!"

"Great."

She sat down next to him. "I like your camp. It is very… fun."

"I guess so. But I hope you know that I do not find this fun AT ALL!" But it was a little thrilling, being alone with her.

"Well I do."

"Whatever."

"Well, someone is a little grumpy!" she cooed.

"Who wouldn't be?" Leo asked. "My arm is still bleeding very badly!"

"Oh yeah, I cut you!" she realized. "Here, I'll help you."

She took his arm and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small jar of nectar. She trickled it onto the long gash, and he could feel it healing.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

"It's okay," he shrugged.

"No it's not. It's Valentine's Day, and I maimed you!"

"It happens." Leo didn't like being on the subject of Valentine's Day. So maybe he liked Reyna the tiniest bit. Where was that going to get him?

Reyna moved a little closer to him and took his hand. Then she laid her head on his shoulder.

_What do I do?_

Reyna looked at him, her face millimeters from his. "Happy Valentine's Day, Valdez."

Then her lips touched his. Leo kissed her. It was his first kiss, and it was with a girl he barely knew but felt as if he did, on Valentine's Day, during a deadly game.

How much better could it get?

And for a long time, Leo was only aware of Reyna, himself, and them kissing.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Percy and I: haha...ha...**

**Annabeth walks in: OH MY GODS! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?**

**Percy: Well, um, you see...**

**Jason: What the heck, you two! You can't do that!**

**Rachel: That is just wrong!**

**Me: No it isn't!**

**Piper: You guys, Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO! You can't make your own version of the the series!**

**Percy and I look up from the laptop. Me: No he doesn't! I do!**

**Annabeth: Liar! Percy, she is a liar!**

**Percy: You lied to me? How could you? I am not taking you to the prom!**

**Me: What! WHAT!**

**They all walk away, leaving me sitting at the laptop, crying:(**


	3. Chapter 3: Thalico

**Hey! Happy Super Bowl Day! You are you going for! This chapter is OOC! Just to let you know! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Love Story of Thalico<p>

The day had started off pretty normal. Well, as normal as Camp Half-Blood was ever gonna be.

The night before, Nico had watched the Romans come out of the sky. He only said hello to Hazel and then left. Hazel could find her own way back to his cabin. She probably wanted to look around with her boyfriend or Gwen.

The camp still confused him. He usually only stayed at camp for a couple days at a time. He spent most of the time exploring the world, trying to get familiar with what was what. China was his favorite so far. He just had so many good memories of him eating egg fu yung with his mother and sister, Bianca.

Every time he thought of Bianca, his chest hurt like he was having some serious heart burn. He knew it wasn't Percy's fault that Bianca was… deceased. But he missed her more than anyone would ever know.

He missed his mom a lot too. He had scoured the Underworld, searching for her shade, or anything that would lead him to her. So far, he had found absolutely nothing.

Great…

He had never celebrated Valentine's Day. It just wasn't his thing, and never had been, even before he had been claimed. Bianca had always been more into that.

When he had woken up, he looked at his clock to see what time it was. Only 4:00 AM.

"Goodnight," mumbled Nico, his head falling back down to his pillow.

"Sleep tight!" said Hazel cheerfully, which startled Nico.

"Why are you awake?" he questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing," retorted Hazel.

Nico smiled. "Well played…" Then sleep overcame him once again.

His dream was not the creepiest he had ever had. But it was more like a riddle.

Well… not really.

He stood in Persephone's garden, surrounded by pomegranates and other exotic, deadly fruits, just screaming at him to take a bite. But he knew better. He frankly didn't feel like spending the rest of his life there.

Before him sat Persephone, Hades, and Demeter, on their personal thrones, right in the middle of a heated conversation..

"… Is shocking," Persephone was saying, shaking her head in what could only be disgust. "Who would do such a thing, especially on a historical day like this?"

Demeter laughed, and Nico realized that they could not see him. "Historical is right! Romans and Greeks, actually associating with one another. Ha, I can't wait to see who is going to throw the Frosted Mini Wheat's first!"

Hades and Persephone stared at Demeter, who was now having a fit of laughter. "Miranda… tomato bombs… poison grass… ha. Woo, how is this going to turn out?"

"Mother, what have you done?"

"I supplied my little Greeklings with… well, never mind that. And the Romaners… okay, scratch everything I just said."

After another long star down, Hades turned his attention to his wife. "I think she was referring to Valentine's Day."

"I was," said Persephone. "But who would have done this?"

"Oh please," sneered Hades. "What do you expect? You know who would have done this. He is hidden currently at Niagara Falls!"

Persephone and her mother gasped. "Not there! That is horrible. How can they even keep him?"

"He is a god. Artemis and Hera have been kidnapped before. He will probably escape by annoying them to death."

"There should be a quest," Demeter decreed. "That kid, Jackson, the one who needs to eat more fiber! He should go!"

"No!" cried Persephone. "He can't! This is his special day to be with Annabeth!"

"You sound like Aphrodite," mumbled Hades. "And Hazel shall not go either!"

"Well, then who?"

Hades' lips were forming words, but just before he could speak, everything surrounding Nico faded into oblivion.

* * *

><p>He sat straight up in his bed, sweating a panting. A million questions ran across his mind; Who had been kidnapped? Who was going on the quest? What was Demeter up to?<p>

He observed his cabin. It was all black and pretty gothic, but Nico was just fine with that. He had been able to design it, and this is how he wanted it.

In the bed next to his, Hazel was still asleep. Nico smiled. She wasn't Bianca, but she was still family, and close enough to be a full sister.

He stretched and got out of his warm, comfortable bed. He pulled on a black shirt and dark, _dark _blue jeans with chains hanging from them. He pulled on a leather jacket also and put his skull ring on his middle finger. Not really Valentine's Day-ish or the normal camp outfit but no one ever said anything.

He looked down again at his clock. It read 7:30. Great, time to eat breakfast.

"Hazel, wake up," Nico whispered, gently shaking her. She groaned and rolled over so that her face was against the pillow.

"Come on, get up. Or the harpies will eat you! And they aren't like Ella!"

That got her attention. She sat up, threw her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. Then she looked Nico in the eye. "Are you being truthful?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Great answer." She rolled her eyes and stomped off into the small bathroom with a pile of clothing. Nico grinned and turned to his doorway. She would be able to find him without any trouble.

Breakfast was… well, normal. He had a granola bar with pink sprinkles on it, but all he tasted was cardboard.

Then Chiron made the announcement that the campers were going to have a nice game of Capture the Flag.

Yay…

After he heard that, he knew that he needed to leave camp. A game of Capture the Flag against all the Greek and Roman girls? Yeah, he was NOT going to go through that. He had much better things to do.

So he ditched normal activities to take a long walk through the monster infested woods. That is when a person appeared, out of the blue, just tumbling out of the thin air and landing at his feet. The face of the person was familiar, and Nico was sure he had seen it on many occasions.

"Well," the girl said. "Are you going to just stand there or help me?"

Nico smiled. It was none other than Thalia Grace.

She didn't have her silver parka on for once. Just a shirt that said, _My Chemical Romance is better than yours! _She had holey jeans and a spiky belt and collar. And a look on her face that could scare the Minotaur into hiding. But he loved it. For a long time, he had hated her as much as he had hated Percy. But they were friends now and Nico actually found her kind of cute.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, awkwardly bending down to get her. She grabbed his hand and yanked herself to her feet.

"So," he started. "What do you want?"

She glared at him. "What? No Happy Valentine's Day? That's rude!"

"Sorry! What do you got shoved up your butt today!"

She smiled suddenly. "Shut up… sorry, I'm stressed. But I have a little something I need to tell you."

"And that would be?"

"You and I are going on a quest. Right now!"

"Oh, I had a dream about that!"

"Yeah, Artemis has issued a quest for me and you. We have to find Apollo. Somehow, he is being held at Niagara Falls by something! Apparently, they had made a bet a long time ago, and Artemis lost it. Something about taming rabid squirrels. So now she _has _to have us save him, or rabid squirrels will chase her for an entire millennia!"

His head was spinning. He was going on a quest? To save Apollo? On Valentine's Day? Well, he didn't have anything better to do, so why not?

"Um, okay then…"

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Well, you're the son of Hades. Do some shadow traveling and get us there!"

"New York or Canada?" he asked.

"New York, obviously. They couldn't take him that far away! He is too powerful to leave!"

He took a deep breath, and then took a running start towards a pathway of trees, which had shadows casted down making the forest look as if it were midnight. Thalia got the message immediately and ran at the same pace as him.

When they entered the shadows, scenes started flashing by. Thalia screamed and clung to him. They continued forward through the darkness. Fog hung around them, black as night. Chills ran down his back, icy finger begging him to stop concentrating. But he did not.

Everything started getting colder, blacker, and the scenes faster. The shadow world spun around them. Then Nico jerked to the side, and they fell to the ground, and suddenly sprayed with water.

"We're here!" announced Nico. Thalia let go of him and stood up. They were on a deck overlooking the falls. It raised high above them, but went down far also. You couldn't even tell where the bottom was because of all of the mist. It was so loud that he couldn't hear a thing. Thankfully, it was a holiday so no one was out and about.

They were the only ones.

"So what now?" he asked.

"We jump over the side!"

"WHAT? We'll be crushed and torn apart!"

"No, we won't." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"And how do you know that?"

"I don't."

"I thought you were scared of heights…"

She shuddered. "I am, but we have a job to do, and I can try to lower us down."

"Okay." He took her hand once again and together they ran and vaulted over the railing.

Nico was pretty sure that he screamed, but he heard nothing. His eyes were shut tight and he felt wind and water whistling past him.

He prayed to his father that he would not die, not today, not with Thalia. She was so amazing with her spiky black hair and blue eyes and… why was he thinking about this?

Then everything just stopped. He could still feel Thalia's hand, which was trembling in his own. His eyes creaked open, and he realized that he was suspended a foot off the icy water, which was barely visible.

"Thalia, you can drop us," he said. And she did.

He hit the water with a splat and sank below the surface. He popped up and saw that Thalia was already swimming towards a small patch of land, and he eagerly followed.

It really was just a small patch, and the closer he got to it, the shallower the water got. He flopped down on it next to Thalia and took a deep breath. He HATED getting wet. He had never liked swimming, but it was a good thing he knew how to. The water was rough and fast, and if the current had gotten him, he'd be smashed against one of those sharp rocks that broke through the surface.

"You okay?" he asked Thalia.

"What do you think? I AM A MESS!" she said, looking down at her being self-consciously and blushing. "I hate water. I look like crap!"

"No you don't." He smiled at her. "You look great."

She stared at him long and hard, and then rolled her eyes as if she thought he was just lying.

"I'm telling the truth!" he countered. "You really look awesome."

Then he felt like slapping himself upside the head. He was so stupid. He did not like Thalia, nor would he ever! She was more like a cousin…

A totally hot, wonderful, amazing cousin.

"Um, okay," she stuttered, and dropped the subject. "So, he is supposed to be behind the falls!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, or at least that is what Artemis told me."

"And Artemis can't help us, why?"

"You know why," Thalia shrugged. "Gods and Goddesses cannot interfere with quests. Quests are for demigods, and demigods only."

"But we don't even have a prophecy!"

"Not all quests need prophecies. So, do you have an idea?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I just hope it works." Nico walked back into the water and tried not to get toppled over by the current. He went in until he had to tread water. Then he put his head under.

His eyes wandered around. He could hardly see a thing. But he did see it finally. It was a beautiful Naiad, with long, silky blonde hair, which floated around her head.

Nico tried to use sign language to say, _Hey you! Yeah you! HELP US!_

But apparently, she could not read his frantic movements, because she just shook her head and swam away.

He popped back up and took a deep breath. The misted had encircled him, and when the sun hit it just right, it made a rainbow.

_A rainbow!_

Nico dug into his pocket and found his last golden drachma. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." He threw the drachma into the mist. "Percy Jackson at Camp Half-Blood."

Percy's face appeared. He was in the bathroom, washing his hands. When he saw Nico staring at him, he yelped and jumped back in surprise.

"Nico, where are you. I thought you were here!"

"I am on a quest."

"What? I can't hear you!"

"QUEST!"

"Oh, okay. What do you need then?"

"Can you get some Naiads to help Thalia and I get behind Niagara Falls?" he asked.

"You're at Niagara Falls? Thalia is there? Tell her I said hi!"

"Percy, back on subject!"

"Right." Percy's eyes suddenly became a glassy wall and he stared at something behind Nico for a long time. Then he blinked and looked back at Nico. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get Thalia. They aren't going to wait on you forever!"

Nico turned around to find two Naiads watching him with impatient expressions.

"Nico, this is Spring and Day."

"Hi," he said to them. They waved back."THALIA! GET OVER HERE! NOW!"

Approximately one and a half minutes later, she was right beside him. "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"Hey Pinecone Face. Well, good luck!"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Ugh, don't remind me!" And with that, he was gone.

Nico and Thalia swam over to Spring and Day, who grabbed their arms. They then tapped their mouths, telling them to hold their breath. After he had enough air in his lungs, Day pulled him under.

He wasn't aware of much after that. Every foul word Nico knew crossed his mind as they shot up at 100 miles per hour towards the falls. Something slimy slapped him across the face, and he didn't even want to know what it was.

He felt a whole lot of pressure on him, and he guessed that they were passing under the waterfall. But it only lasted a fraction of a second.

His head broke surface again. "Uh oh," Day said. Then she went back under real quickly.

Then something hard hit Nico's head, and he saw nothing.

* * *

><p>When Nico opened his eyes, he was hanging upside down from a large cave ceiling. The rope wrapped around his feet and torso. Next to him was Thalia, who was still unconscious and also hanging.<p>

"Wake up," he hissed at her. The he heard her mumble something.

"Nico…you…you're so wonderful…"

"Uh, Thalia?"

"Hmmm… AH! WHAT?" she screamed. "Why are we hanging?"

"I don't know. Can you get out?"

"I can try." Electricity suddenly traced the outline of her body, and the rope holding her caught on fire. It charred itself and then fell apart, and she fell to the ground below.

"OW!" she shrieked. "That hurt!"

"No dip, Sherlock," muttered Nico sarcastically.

"Okay I'm going to get you down now…"

"How?" But then he saw her collapsible spear, with lightning on it. She threw it at the rope above him and soon, Nico too was on the ground.

After getting up, they explored the rock corridors that kept getting smaller. What had Thalia been talking about in her sleep?

They reached a huge room. Across from them was a small pool of water that led into a wall, and Nico could still hear the roar of water. In the middle of the room was a large pointy stone. And tied to the stone in celestial bronze chains was none other than Apollo.

Roaming the room were the ugliest girls Nico had ever seen.

They were short, fat, and had long, unwashed gray hair that went down to their feet. Snot dripped from their noses and they had no teeth. Blood streaked their clothes made of rags, but it was golden blood.

As in, Apollo's.

They both gasped, and the heads of the… whatever they were turned towards them.

"KILL THEM!" one of them yelled, and they charged at them.

Nico clapped his hands together, and rocks rose from the ground, stabbing some of the girls. Those stabbed dissolved, and the others were unable to reach him because of the barrier Nico had created.

"What are you?" demanded Thalia, Aegis already out and terrifying even Nico.

"What are we?" asked the fattest. "Why, we are gnomes!"

"Then why don't you have pointy hats?"

"Ugh, why do people think we look like that?"

"Why did you take Apollo?"

She sneered. "We are tired of his stupid poetry talking about us being the big, happy, garden gnomes that sit around and do nothing."

"New flash!" announced Nico. "There are movies too!"

Then he realized that he still had his black sword hanging at his side. He jumped over the barrier. "Bring it on, you losers!"

He wasn't really aware of his actions after that point. All in all, there were about 50 gnomes. Ten of them guarded Apollo with axes.

"Thalia, get the guards!" he ordered, and he ran at the other fifty.

The ones that tried to stop him got killed first. He swung his blade and turned them into dust and grime. Mrs. Fatty was shrieking. She had two twin knives in her hand, and she was mad. If any of her servants got in the way, she killed them

"APOLLO IS MINE!"

"You wish," said Nico calmly, and he charged her.

Somehow, the lady got him first. Searing pain exploded in Nico leg, but he ignored it kept on fighting. Yeah, this one was good, but he was better.

He wasn't really aware of the wound, but he slipped on something and looked down to find his blood. Just seeing that made everything much worse, but he couldn't stop. He had to stop this lady so that Thalia could get Apollo.

He attempted to stab her in the gut, yet she jumped out of the way. He swung at her head and she tried to stab him in a bad place.

"THAT'S IT!" he roared. Adrenaline coursed through his body and he turned into a maniac.

He cut at her feet and made her trip. She rolled over because he kicked her. She stared up at him, and Nico stabbed her in the heart.

The only thing left was her knives.

Nico fell down, unable to hold up his weight any longer. Two people stood over him. Apollo had chains dangling from him still, but he waved his hand over Nico and spoke something in ancient Greek. Nico immediately felt his cuts close. Thalia knelt down next to him.

"Thank Gods you are okay!" She gave him a bone crushing hug.

Apollo smiled at them. "Thank you guys so much. I'll write a haiku about you! Oh, and since it is Valentine's Day, if you two lovebirds want to do anything, I won't tell."

He smiled and vanished.

"Well, he had to leave in a hurry," noticed Nico, but Thalia said nothing. Nico turned towards her, and out of the blue, their lips met. And neither of them pulled away.

She pulled away about a minute later. "If you tell anyone, I will kill you! Happy Valentine's Day!"

She smiled and ran off. A Naiad was at the pool and grabbed her. She disappeared.

Nico just sat there, his lips still tingling.

He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Lalala... REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Jasper

**Wow, i am so freaking sorry that i haven't updated. I have been having Writer's Block, and school sucks right now. I wanted to post a new chapter on Valentine's Day, but i never got to it! Sorry! FORGIVE ME! I'm watching That 70's Show and it is SO funny. Hahaha! This chapter is short... sorry about that. I tried so hard, but i couldn't think of anything. And just one more chapter after this. The Percabeth one! Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Love Story of Jasper<strong>

BOOM! Thunder shook the cabin. Lightning flashed. Jason just sighed. He was used to this happening in Cabin 1.

He blinked and stretched his arms above head as he sat up in bed. He shuddered when he saw Hippie Zeus staring down at him with unfathomable eyes. Why did the cabin have to have a giant statue of him?

He realized that he still had is watch on and looked down at it. 2:32 AM. Ugh!

He flopped back down with a grunt. What else to do but sleep? His eyes fluttered shut, and once again, he dreamt about what happened just a few hours before…

So he had gone back to Camp Jupiter. He loved Camp Half-Blood, but it wasn't his home. So he had been back at the Roman camp for a few months. He became praetor again, which was great. All of his friends had been there, but many of his friends had been at the Greek camp.

Like Piper.

A few days before arriving, Lupa had visited Jason in a dream, telling him to announce to the campers that they were going to Camp Half-Blood for Valentine's Day. It had almost been a blessing. After all, you actually had fun in New York. It was a nice change of scenery. It was his other family.

He got to ride on his old Pegasus, Jif. He had got the Pegasus at the same time as Reyna, and they had had the awesome idea to name them both after peanut butter brands. Skippy and Jif were just perfect horse friends.

Reyna and him had decided just to be friends. Jason never told her that he just wanted to be friends because of Piper, but she probably knew. He always talked about her, and Hazel and Dakota continuously made fun of him. Not that he cared.

He it was late that night when he arrived. He hated the fact that he gained three hours.

The mist changed the ground below them, and the farmland turned into a gorgeous camp, just as extravagant as Camp Jupiter.

"Okay, Jif, land at the beach!" Jason yelled over the wind, eying the mob of campers staring up at them at the edge of the water. Jif turned, and when Jason turned around, he saw others following in pursuit.

Jif's wings extended, and he slowly glided to the sand. When he landed, he had to gallop for a minute to stop. Jason finally dismounted and looked around at his friends faces.

"Hey dude!" Percy said, walking up to him and giving him a man hug. Jason smiled, glad that he was Percy's friend and not enemy.

Clarisse gave him the evil eye, and Will gave a tiny smile. Travis and Conner grinned, which scared Jason, because whenever they smiled, something bad was bound to happen.

"Leo!" Jason said, seeing his friend and walking over to him. By now, most of the Romans had arrived and they were making small talk with the Greeks. Leo didn't turn around. He was trying a make a conversation with someone on the ground. Jason almost laughed when he found out that it was Reyna.

Jason decided to stay out of the way and just watch everyone mingle. But soon, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey Sparky!"

With a wide smile on his face, Jason turned around to find Piper staring at him, also smiling.

"Piper!" He wrapped his arms around her and spun her once through the air. "It is so great to see you!"

"Ditto. Why didn't you Iris message me?"

Jason's face flushed. He didn't really know why. "Not sure."

"You're an Airhead!" Piper told him.

"Well, I'd rather be that then a Seaweed Brain. At least I'm like a piece of candy."

She grabbed his hand and spun herself in a circle. "Well, I don't know about you, but I am tired."

"Let me walk you back to your cabin then."

"I'd like that."

Time seemed endless when he was with her. They caught up with each other's lives. Before he even knew it, they were at the Aphrodite cabin.

"Well, goodnight." Piper gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and shuffled inside of the cabin. Jason turned and shuffled back to his own, his cheek warm from where her lips had been.

Jason's eyes opened once again, and light was streaming through the one window of the cabin, practically blinding him.

"Okay, Jason, get up," he ordered himself, pretty much throwing himself off of his bed. He got dressed in something he had grabbed from his backpack. He realized that a small pile of orange shirts were in the corner. He grabbed one of them and took off his purple shirt.

Breakfast was simple. He sat by himself at the Zeus table and ate a banana nut muffin. His eyes wandered to the people surrounding him. There was Leo at the Hephaestus table, Piper at the Aphrodite table, Annabeth at the Athena table.

Things got interesting when Chiron announced that there would be a boys vs. girls game of Capture the Flag. Jason immediately turned towards Percy, who was smiling at his girlfriend. But Jason could tell that he was terrified. It was clear in his eyes, but Jason wasn't really sure why he was scared. Maybe he had forgotten to get her a present?

Oh crap… what about Piper?

He wasn't officially dating her, but still, maybe he should ask her out after the game. It would be great to date her. It would be his first girlfriend… the thought of it made him grin.

Jason got up from his meal, tossing the extras into the giant fire, and went off with his normal activities. He, unlike the other Romans, knew what his schedule was and how to get around camp. Like always, he started off with rock wall climbing. He saw Percy and Frank there. Percy was a master at it, while Frank struggled somewhat.

Jason was not the best, but he enjoyed the fact that it was a challenge. No strings or bungee cords were attached to you, and lava seeped down the wall. Jason did a pretty good job dodging the flaming rock, because he knew that the only reason he wouldn't fall if he got burnt was the fact that he could fly.

As he was getting closer to the top, relying on his strength, Percy was already working his way back down.

"Dude, how do you do it?" called Jason.

"Practice," replied Percy as his feet touched the ground. Jason watching him drink some water as he waited for his friend to finish.

After that, Jason did sword fighting and even decided to do learn some Greek Mythology. He was hoping to find Annabeth there so that he could ask for some advice on how to talk to Piper. But she was not there, and Jason didn't know where to look for her.

So one of Annabeth's siblings was teaching them, and Jason was close to committing suicide for about an hour. After that was over, Jason decided to go Rachel, the next best person. Maybe.

All he found was Rachel fighting with none other than Octavian. Hades, they hated each other. They had known each other for about six years, and since they met, Jason had learned to never trust that backstabbing, lying little twit. No one else was around, and Jason crouched next to a boulder so that he could watch.

"Just go away," screamed Rachel, trying to go back inside her cave.

"Make me! I want to see just how great this Oracle is. And everyone said to come to you. So where is it?" demanded Octavian.

"Leave me alone," she grumbled, reaching behind herself to open the hanging curtain. But Octavian lashed out and grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back. She barely stifled her scream, and Jason could tell she was trying hard not to because she was biting her lip so hard that it was bleeding.

"That's it," he mumbled to himself, standing up. He stalked over to them and shoved Octavian away from her. "Are you insane?"

Octavian ran into the cave and practically bounced back off. "I know what I want, and I will get it!"

Jason turned to Rachel, who was rubbing her wrists. A red mark was forming where his hand had been. "You okay?"

She nodded once, her eyes staring daggers at His Royal Augury Pain-in-the butt.

"Do you really want to know who the Oracle is?"

"Yes!"

"Right here," Jason told him, gesturing to Rachel.

Octavian laughed. "Oh, you have to be kidding me. How could she be an Oracle?"

It was kind of weird. Jason had always imagined, the Oracle wearing long robes and speaking all noble like. But Rachel usually wore old name brand t-shirts, jeans, and black converses with Sharpie scribbling all over them.

"She isn't even a demigod!" Octavian exclaimed.

"So? She doesn't have to be a demigod!"

"Yeah," Rachel said. "So what if I am a mortal? I was born to be the Oracle, and from what I have heard, you are pretty suckish at what you do."

"Who told you that?"

"Who do you think?"

Jason smiled. You could always count on Percy to speak the truth.

"I still don't believe you!" Octavian whined.

So then Jason grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back, and he made sure it hurt. He then pushed Octavian into Rachel's cave.

Her cave was a full out mansion on the inside. But it was made for a teenager. Music blared, Foo Fighters or Evanescence or something. She had a huge 80 inch flat screen on the wall, and NCIS was on. McGee and DiNosso were fighting while Ziva and Abby were watching. (**A/N:** **NCIS IS SO AWESOME!).** Hooked up to the TV were a Wii, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 with Kinect. She had a full kitchen with all stainless steel appliances. The couch was made from expensive black leather. Open room was had a label on the door that read "The Movie Theater". And Jason could see through an open doorway that she had dedicated one room to art. The entire house looked as if someone had painted it with paintball guns. They were black, but thousands of colors were splashed everywhere. And the cave was three stories.

"Wow, you've changed it around!" Jason smiled.

"Yeah, I remodeled."

"So, do you have a room with a… water fountain, or-"

"Yeah, the pool room. Follow me." She started walking.

_Seriously? A pool room?_ Thought Jason as he pushed Octavian forward.

She had a pool room alright. The ceiling was fifty feet above them, and there was a giant waterfall. There were two Olympic swimming pools, a hot tub, a lazy river, and a regular pool.

Plus, a fountain.

Jason approached it and let go of the Augury. He reached into his pocket and was happy to find one drachma. He saw a rainbow made by the light and water spray.

"Jason, what are going to do?"

"I'm going to show Octavian here that you really are the Oracle."

"Okay, but-"

Jason hushed her and then looked at the fountain. _I hope this actually works! _He then recited, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." He tossed the coin into the rainbow. "Please show me Rachel Elizabeth Dare as the Oracle."

The rainbow shimmered, and an image appeared. Rachel was talking to Percy, Nico, and Annabeth, who looked tired and beat-up. Jason realized that this must've been right after the Titan War ended. A green smoke escaped her mouth, and she recited the Prophecy of the Seven. The scene changed to when Jason was getting ready to start his quest, and she was telling him his prophecy.

The images disappeared. "I hope this was enough proof for you. NOW GET OUT!" ordered Jason, and Octavian fled.

"You know, we could've just gone to Chiron," said Rachel.

"Yeah, but this was more fun."

"Sure. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jason left his dream home and walked past all of the cabins, hoping he would actually get some time to relax before he would have to go clean stables. But as he was walking past the Aphrodite cabin, he heard someone his, "Get AWAY from me, Daniel!"

It was Piper's voice.

Jason walked around to the back. Just in time to see this so called Daniel push Piper against the wall and press his lips to hers.

Jason felt his heart completely break, which was ironic considering it was Valentine's Day. Piper's hands were on the guy's chest trying to push him away, but he deepened the kiss. Both were oblivious to Jason.

He wasn't exactly aware of what he was doing until it was done. He pushed the guy away from Piper and punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

"Stay away from her," growled Jason.

The guy stood up and shot him a dirty look. "Roman," he spat at him, and then stalked off.

Piper stared at Jason and Jason stared back, not sure of what to do. Piper then turned around and walked away. But after about twenty feet, she started running.

Well, his chances with her were officially over. He didn't go after her, for he was sure that it would only make it worse.

Jason was depressed throughout the rest of his activities. He got even more depressed when he found out that the girl's team captain would be Piper.

He tried to act somewhat happy. He joked and made fun of Leo and was nice to everyone.

The boy's team assembled after dinner. Jason and Percy were the captains, and Jason let Percy give out most of the orders.

When the horn blew, Jason ran right off the bat. He led his group through the forest, and one by one, they disappeared. Soon, he was all by himself.

Jason shot up in the air to get a better look. Alas, he could not see the girl's base, even from his high view. He lowered himself back down, and walked through the forest.

It was freaky, that's for sure. Some metal bird started swooping around his head and tried for peck his face off. It was good company, but after awhile, it got annoying, so he killed it.

Poor little birdy.

He wasn't sure in what direction he was going, and how long it had been since he had seen anyone, but it didn't really matter to him. But something snapped, and Jason was sure that it was a twig.

He was on full alert instantly. His eyes analyzed his surroundings, and out of nowhere came a voice.

"I never got to say Happy Valentine's Day."

Dear Zeus, it was Piper.

She walked out of the shadows wearing armor on her torso. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail, and she looked like a million bucks.

"And I never got to thank you," she whispered. She took off her armor, and she was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt underneath. She came up to him and gave him a big hug. He returned it, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry that I ran away from you."

"It's okay," he breathed.

She pulled away from him, and for some reason, she was crying. "I really hate Daniel."

_You're not the only one. _

"I seriously do not like him," Piper assured him. "He just kissed me. I mean, who does that? Ugh!"

Jason wasn't really listening. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft and she tasted like strawberries. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. Her hands slid into his hair.

When the broke apart, they were both smiling.

"So, are we dating now?" wondered Piper.

"I don't know, you tell me."

She answered this with another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So ignore typos and whatnot. Please review, let me get to 20, PLEASE! I need to be cheered up, like, a lot! PLEASE!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Percabeth

**I know, i should've updated a month ago, but i've been very busy. So sorry! So this is the last chapter! Thanks so much for sticking through with me. Ah, first story i've ever finished on Fanfiction. Thanks so much! I love you guys:) I'm watching Smash, it is a very good show! And now, the final chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Love Story of Percabeth<strong>

It was no lie. Annabeth Chase was scary, and she had always been scary since they day Percy had met her. She was still scary, but he was more used to her.

Annabeth on a rampage was never a good thing. He had learned from experience. Apparently, someone had stolen her laptop. That's right, Daedalus's laptop. She had made her brothers and sister swear in the River Styx that they hadn't taken it. Then she made them round up all of the campers for questioning. Even Percy, who was her boyfriend.

So much for trust.

Finally, Percy couldn't take it anymore. He stepped out of the long line and sighed. "Oh Annabeth, this is ridiculous."

She stormed up to him, grey eyes wide. Then she thumped him on the back of the head.

"Ouch," grumbled Percy.

"Get back in line before I make you."

"Hey, now. Don't get all mad. You've probably just misplaced it-"

"I don't misplace things, Seaweed Brain. Now get back in line!"

"Make me," chuckled Percy, not taking it very seriously.

Suddenly, Annabeth lashed out, grabbing Percy's wrist and twisting it in a very bad direction. Percy groaned, and Annabeth kicked his butt so that he fell on his knees. She gave him a shove and then backed away.

She took out her knife and start twirling it in between her fingers. "Don't make me have to use this," she warned and then walked away to start yelling at someone.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," Percy mumbled as he took his place next to Grover.

"Love hurts, dude."

"No dip, Sherlock."

"Shut up!" yelled Annabeth. Percy looked her straight in the eye one last time before she threw her bronze weapon straight at Percy's heart.

Percy woke up with a jerk. He was on the ground, his head pounding. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day… and Percy didn't have a present. Great, more to worry about!

Frank was up and dressed, looking at him with a disappointed expression.

"Crap," Percy muttered. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Maybe because it is time to actually get your fat butt out of bed?" offered Frank, shrugging like a Kindergartener.

"Shut up!"

"Looks like someone is grumpy!"

"It is Annabeth. I don't know what to get her."

"Well, don't ask me! I'm new at this!"

"Okay then." Percy picked up the bed sheets and tossed them onto the bed, deciding that that looked pretty good. He walked over to the corner and grabbed a shirt and sniffed it. No, not too bad. He put that on and a pair of jeans. It was his normal outfit.

"Percy, do I even want to know what that it?" Frank asked, gesturing to this weird blob that Percy found sort of familiar.

Percy started laughing. That had been an insane night. "Ha, that brings back memories."

"Oookay…"

Percy combed his fingers through his messy black hair, and instead of getting knots out of it, it got wilder, like Albert Einstein. Maybe Annabeth would like it?

They walked outside, and the sun was creeping over the Long Island Sound, and the water seemed to be glowing gold. The cabins formed a Greek Omega, and each one was strangely unique. The Ares cabin was blood red, and his cabin was made out of sea stone that was a light turquoises color.

"Well, this certainly isn't Camp Jupiter," stated Frank.

"Yeah, we actually have fun here," joked Percy. They continued walking to the Dining Pavilion. On the way there, the two head counselors of the Hermes Cabin approached them, freaky grins on their faces. Percy immediately mentally counted the money in his pockets.

"That's Conner and Travis Stoll, don't trust them."

The twins were wearing the most obnoxious bright shirts that Percy had ever seen. It looked like they had gotten it from Justice. **( A/N:That is a girl's clothing store. I haven't bought anything from there in probably three years. I like Aeropostale! Guys don't need to be wearing shirts from Justice)**

"Nice shirts."

"For your information," retorted Travis (or at least that is who Percy thought it was), "I am very proud to be wearing this shirt. It is one hundred percent cashmere and I stole it from one of those expensive stores on the shopping street in New York City!"

_Which one? _Wondered Percy._ "Neiman Marcus or Macy's?_

"Um, okay, but shouldn't you be wearing that tomorrow, Travis?"

"Why would we wear this tomorrow?" asked Conner, after exchanging a glance with his brother. "Who wears Valentine's Day apparel after Valentine's Day?"

Percy almost choked on air. "WHAT?" he practically screeched along with Frank.

"Uh, it's Valentine's Day, duh! How do you forget something like that?"

"Annabeth is not going to like this!" laughed Conner, and then the two twins walked off to breakfast.

Percy wanted to run back to his cabin and write his will: Skateboard to Tyson, Room to Mom, Drachmas to Jason…

He was officially dead. Annabeth was going to murder him and then dance on his corpse.

"What do I do?" whined Percy. "I don't want to die…"

"I don't know," said Frank. "I think I have twenty bucks. Maybe I can buy something for Hazel." He reached into his pocket, but pulled out lint. "I know I had money! What happened to it?"

"That's the Stoll Brothers for you," sighed Percy. "They have their ways."

As they arrived, Percy looked around at everyone. Oh gods, Annabeth was there, at the Athena table, smiling and waving at him. He repeated the gesture back, hoping that she didn't see the shame in his eyes.

How does someone forget Valentine's Day? Seriously, how? He never had before! And this was his first Valentine's Day with Annabeth. Last time, he had been asleep in California. He stared at his donut, hoping that some plan would pop into his brain. Nothing appeared.

Chiron soon stood up, and fatefully announced that they were having a boys vs. girls game of Capture the Flag.

Immediately, almost every soul, living and dead, turned to stare at Percy and Annabeth. Some people started whistling.

He. Was. Officially. Dead.

The Romans and Greeks were dismissed, and Frank and Percy buddied up for camp activities. They tried, and failed, to come up with ideas for what to get their girlfriends. They went to the regular camp activities. Percy excelled at Rock Wall climbing and made small talk with his friend Jason. He attempted archery (not really) and did pretty well at canoeing. He didn't see Annabeth at all during the day.

At around two o'clock, Percy had to relieve himself, so he went to the bathroom. Surprisingly, there were no people in there. As he washed his hands and thought of Annabeth, the water coming out of the faucet started to change. It sprayed everywhere, but Percy obviously didn't get wet. The water landed on his skin, but made no mark other ever being there. And face began to appear in the mist, and it was none other than Nico di Angelo.

Percy jumped back and slipped on some excess soap, causing him to give a very sad, kinda girly scream. _Hadn't he been at camp that morning? _And behind him was… a waterfall?

"Nico, where are you? I thought you were at camp!"

Nico said something very softly, as if he was afraid someone was going to overhear. But too softly, 'cause Percy didn't hear a thing.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"QUEST!" He yelled, as if Percy were stupid.

"Oh, okay. What do you need then?"

"Can you get some Naiads to help Thalia and I get behind Niagara Falls?" he asked.

"You're at Niagara Falls? Thalia is there? Tell her I said hi!"

"Percy, back on subject!"

"Right." Percy shook his, head muttered a curse saying something pretty rude about ADHD, and looked through the water. He felt his eyes get glazed as he tried to get into the head of a naiad. He took a deep breath, trying to stead his now racing heartbeat. But them something clicked, and a voice said, _Percy Jackson. What an honor!_

_Uh, thanks you. You naiads are so, so… nice. _

_Thank you, lord._

_Oh, not the lord thing again. It's bad enough with the horses. _

_But this is such an honor!_

_I get it. Thanks. Hey, can you and some of your friends help those two demigods?_

_You mean Death Boy and Hunter Girl?_

_Yeah, them!_

_Oh, alright. But only for you, sir._

_Okay then. What's your name?_

_Spring. And this is Day._

_Heeeeeeeeeyyy!_

_Hi._

Percy blinked, and his vision cleared. Nico was staring at him. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked. "Get Thalia. They aren't gonna wait on you forever."

Nico turned around, and the two naiads were watching him. They had glossy, black hair like Percy, but their eyes glowed with a freakish green light.

"Nico, this is Spring and Day."

"Hi."

They waved back. Why was it that naiads only bothered talking and (sometimes) flirting with Percy?

"THALIA! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Soon enough, Thalia appeared in the mist also. "Hey Seaweed Brain!" she said.

Hey Pinecone Face. Well, good luck with whatever you have to do."

"Yeah, and Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Please don't remind me." Percy slashed his hand through the mist, and the images disappeared.

He went back outside and Frank was waiting for him. "Were you having, like, problems in there?"

"I don't feel like talking about it."

Night came too fast, and after a quick dinner (where Annabeth was still missing), all of the boys assembled in the forest. Percy and Jason were the leaders of the team. Percy made most of the orders and Jason was acting surprisingly calm and shy, even though he was good friends with about half of the people.

After they had finished, Percy pulled Jason aside. "Hey, what's up with you? You seem so depressed. Yu weren't THIS depressed this morning and the lava wall."

Jason looked like he was ready to punch someone or break down in tears. "Some person was trying to make out with Piper today."

"WHO?"

"This guy named Daniel."

"Oh," Percy sighed. "The son of Nike, only has, like, two siblings. All of them are obnoxious. He always tries to get what he wants and think he will since most girls have the big hearts for him."

"So I was right about him being a stuck up son of a bitch?"

"Hey, now, no need for the language. But yeah, you were right. I never got along with him. He was attacked at his school by Ajax come back to life. He went crazy and the school satyr, this guy named Aiden who is a good friend of Grover. If it had been up to me, I would've left him there to fend for himself."

"Well that doesn't sound like you," laughed Jason.

"I know. That is how much I hate him."

"Well, anyway, Piper has been avoiding me now, and she is the captain of the girl's team, which makes all of this oh so much better. Just my luck, you know?"

"Oh, don't talk to me about luck. I have absolutely none. I forgot to get Annabeth a present!"

"How do you forget something like that?"

"Well, I forgot it was Valentine's Day."

"Nice work, smartness."

"Hey, shut up. So did Frank."

"Oh, we are all SO screwed!"

"CAMPERS! READY YOURSELVES! THE GAMES BEGIN IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"Well, see you on the other side," Jason groaned.

_Which other side_, thought Percy nervously.

Percy readied himself, his group of warriors behind him. None of them had girlfriend issues, nor did they? And when the horn blew, Percy bolted.

The first hour had no action at all. Well not for Percy. He occasionally heard the strangled cry of a camper, and he was unable to tell if it was a boy or a girl. Neither meant anything good.

Yeah, he was nervous. He wasn't in the fighting mood. He had Riptide out, hanging limply at his side. He had no armor on, which was fine with him. It was a pain to wear it, and you would get hot and sweaty. It was hard to run in, also. He didn't have a shield, as Tyson had never made him a new one.

Tyson should have been at camp by now. Percy was worried about him too.

Soon, Percy found himself singing, which he never did. It was a nice song. I Won't Give Up- Jason Mraz.

_When I look into your eyes_  
><em>It's like watching the night sky<em>  
><em>Or a beautiful sunrise<em>  
><em>Well there's so much they hold<em>  
><em>And just like them old stars<em>  
><em>I see that you've come so far<em>  
><em>To be right where you are<em>  
><em>How old is your soul?<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>

_And when you're needing your space_  
><em>To do some navigating<em>  
><em>I'll be here patiently waiting<em>  
><em>To see what you find<em>

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
><em>Some even fall to the earth<em>  
><em>We've got a lot to learn<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it<em>  
><em>No, I won't give up<em>

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
><em>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<em>

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts_  
><em>We got yeah we got a lot at stake<em>  
><em>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't tend<em>  
><em>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<em>  
><em>We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in<em>  
><em>I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not<em>  
><em>And who I am<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>God knows I'm tough, he knows<em>  
><em>We got a lot to learn<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it<em>

_I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up…<em>

Percy finished the song._ It was _Annabeth's favorite. He liked it because it gave him hope, especially with all of this crap going on.

"You have a good voice, Seaweed Brain."

Percy turned around, and there was Annabeth, smiling at him.

"Hey. Happy Valentine's Day, Wise Girl." He picked her up in a hug and avoided bringing up the fact that he had forgotten. "Where have you been all day?"

"Oh, Hazel and I were hanging out. I was showing her the ways of us Greeks." Annabeth pecked him on the lips.

"Um, okay then."

"I there something you want to say?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You know I'd kick your butt."

Percy approached her, and stopped at about a foot away. "I'm getting a weird sense of déjà vu, how about you?"

"I am," she agreed.

They began leaning in towards each other, but were stopped by a frantic voice. "RRRUUUNNN!"

Percy and Annabeth stumbled away from each other, and looked around. They heard thundering footsteps, getting closer and closer.

And through the trees came Grover, running his shaggy podex off.

"RUN!" he shrieked again at them. "FREAKY GOD ON THE LOOSE!"

And right behind him came a tiny… baby?

Okay, so there was this random baby. It was flying, 'cause it had little white wings like an angel. The face was one of grown up man, with a 5 o'clock shadow and angry little beady eyes.

"Who in the name of my father is that?" he asked.

Annabeth sighed. "Eros on a rampage."

"Eros… who is that?"

"Cupid."

"Of course it is," he said. It kind of made sense. Cupid, Valentine's day…

"Curse you mortals! And satyrs. Why haven't you said 'I Love You' to that nice tree of yours?"

"I don't know," yelled Grover, and he ran into a tree. Cupid notched an arrow and aimed it Grover."

"Hey now," Percy broke in. "There is no need for all of this!"

Cupid turned on him. "You don't need to be talking! You forgot to get Annabeth here a present. I mean, who forgets about VALENTINE'S DAY!"

Percy groaned. Well, Annabeth knew now.

"Percy, I already knew you had forgotten," Annabeth chuckled. "You had that look in your eyes like you had done something wrong. So did Frank. Hazel and I immediately jumped to that conclusion. Right now, Hazel happens to be stealing your flag and distracting Frank. I am distracting you right now from the game."

"So Cupid was your idea?"

"Oh, no. I still don't get why he has to be here."

"I am flying right here, you half bloods!"

"We know," they both answered. "Can't you just leave? It was a misunderstanding."

"I don't care, and Grover needs to go to Juniper and-"

"Okay, now you're annoying me." Percy raised Riptide and swung at the love god. He dodged out of the way and shot an arrow. It hit Percy, grazing the flesh over his shoulder. Percy gritted his teeth together. That sure didn't feel too good.

Annabeth ran up and threw her knife at the baby. It lodged against his chubby, baby foot, and he gave a squeal of pain.

"OW! OW! OW! You demigods suck!" he screamed as golden blood dripped to the ground. He flapped his wings and flew away.

Grover slowly came up to them. "He was insane."

"He was pitiful."

"That was sad to fight him." Annabeth picked up and resheathed her knife. Percy capped Riptide.

"So you're not mad?" wondered Percy.

"No, just Hazel and I wanted to get back at you guys."

"Well, then where were we?"

Percy closed the space in between them, and their lips met in a hot, passionate kiss. His hands were around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can you guys get a room? I mean, can you even breathe," Grover asked.

Percy and Annabeth ignored him and kept on kissing. But a few minutes later, they heard Grover walk away. But then, they heard something else!

"PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE KISSING!" someone said gleefully.

They broke apart, and Tyson was giving them a goofy smile.

"Big guy, why don't you go talk to Ella?"

He blushed. "Okay…" he ran away through the woods.

"We should get back," Percy advised.

"We have all night."

Percy knew then that he truly loved Annabeth Chase. Maybe this wasn't such a sucky day after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Cupid is different than how i described him in my MoA! You guys should check out my other stories. Please do! Review! I will miss you! Author Alert me so you can find out my next stories!<strong>


End file.
